The majority of internal combustion engines designed today, whether eight cylinder, six cylinder or four cylinder, have all cylinders operative at all times, whether cruising at constant speed, accelerating or decelerating. The result of operating all cylinders at all times is an inefficient use of fuel which has become an expensive, if not scarce commodity.
Split or variable environmental internal combustion engines can dramatically reduce fuel consumption. Less fuel consumed equates to less exhaust gases being released into the atmosphere. This will help reduce global warming and improve overall air quality. Prior art suggests deactivating cylinders by closing intake and exhaust valves, leaving crankshaft, connecting rods, pistons, and cams to continue in motion. This results in efficiency loss due to friction and pressure differences. Other problems include system breakage (Cadillac""s 1981 Modulated Displacement Engine) and spark plug fouling after periods of xe2x80x9cshut downxe2x80x9d due to oil passing the piston rings.
Other prior art suggests splitting crankshafts and camshafts. These systems suggest the operating segment of the engine must, by means of friction clutch devices, bring non-operating (static) segments up to speed. This results in loss of power to the vehicle because of drag in bringing the static segments up to speed exactly when more power is demanded. In addition, engaging static segments to dynamic segments creates high stress to the coupling parts of the system resulting in failures and worn out parts.
Internal combustion engines are inherently most efficient when the throttle is open and a maximum amount of air is allowed into the cylinders. It is more desirable to have fewer cylinders operating under high load conditions than many cylinders operating with heavily restricted air flow.
The engine of the present invention provides a plurality which may be duplicated to provide identical contact engines which may be interconnected to form a larger engine. Each engine contains either one, two, three or more cylinders. An eight cylinder engine can be constructed by interconnecting two four cylinders engines, by connecting two cylinder engines and a four cylinder engine, or by connecting four two cylinder engines.
The variable environmental engine of the present invention consists of a plurality of independent and balanced internal combustion engines. The independent engine units are coaxially arranged. Clutch means are provided enabling independent engine units to be connected or disconnected from each others crankshafts as power demand changes.
Each independent engine unit has a starter, an independent ignition and fuel delivery system. When more power is demanded, the non-operating engine that is closest to the transmission is started and connected to the operating engine or engines that are closer to the transmission.
Engine units are preferably started by their own electric starters. The advantage is that no power is lost from the already running engines having to engage and start the non running engine or segment as seen in prior art.
Prior art shows the running part of split engines having to engage and start the non-running engine or segment. At the time more power is demanded, there is an actual loss of power as the dynamic segment brings the static segment up to speed. In driving situations this can be dangerous and life threatening.
An object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine of the type having a plurality of independent internal combustion engine units with novel and improved means for connecting such engine unit crankshafts to or for disconnecting such engine unit crankshafts from each other.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel and improved means for insuring that the engine crankshafts can be coupled to each other at proper times as concerns their angular and/or mutual angular positions.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel and improved clutch means for use in an engine of the above outlined character.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel and improved means for actuating the clutch which can establish or terminate a torque transmitting connection between discrete crankshafts of internal combustion engines.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple, rugged, compact and accessible torque transmitting connection between discrete crankshafts of internal combustion engine units.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is capable of locking the torque transmitting engagement between discrete crankshafts when the angular velocities of the crankshafts to be coupled are in proper relationship to each other as well as when the angular positions of the crankshafts to be connected are in optimum relation to one another.
An important object of this invention is the ability to successively add individual moveable (combinable) engines one at a time to power the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a compact and fuel saving, less polluting internal combustion engine system which embodies the above outlined apparatus.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated many preferred embodiments of the invention.
The present invention has independent engine units, with independent electric starters. The advantage is that no power is lost at that critical point when more power is demanded, because the engine units are not connected until the newly started engine unit is capable of adding power to the drive train.
Another advantage is that a started engine under no load accelerates very quickly so when connection to the other engine or engines takes place the RPMs are more evenly matched creating very little torque stresses on the parts. Conversely, as seen in prior art, the running part of the engine must bring the non running part of the engine up to operating RPM. This static to dynamic conversion creates great stress from torque to all parts involved. These parts must then be made heavy duty adding weight to the vehicle and cost to manufacture. The present invention provides engines of less weight and lower cost. The present invention also provides engine units that are identical or nearly identical, with interchangeable parts. Vehicles will be equipped with a plurality of these engines and mass production of these interchangeable engine units will enable them to be produced economically.
Another advantage of balanced independent engine units is that an engine unit can be singularly replaced in the event of an engine unit failure which is not easily repaired. Replacing whole engines in today""s vehicles is very expensive and a big time consuming job. Vehicle down time is extensive. The reason for replacement may be only one damaged cylinder that can not be repaired. Vehicles are often junked for this reason. The present invention will enable vehicles to remain xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d longer, thus saving resources and helping the environment as well as the owner of the vehicle. Light weight, independent engine units can be easily rotated within the vehicle, for example, at 40,000 mile intervals. The engine unit connected to the transmission is always running when the vehicle is in use. The engine unit farthest from the transmission is run the least.
Because engine units are small, light weight and less expensive than conventional engines, replacement engine units, either new or rebuilt, would be more readily available. Vehicle xe2x80x9cdowntimexe2x80x9d would be dramatically reduced as light weight engine units are easily removed and replaced.
Vehicle owners may want to keep a spare engine unit at home. Repair parts will also be more available because parts are interchangeable between engine units. Microprocessor based engine control systems are the standard for today""s automotive industry. Using RPMs, vacuum and relative accelerator pedal positions sensors, microprocessors can provide instruction for operation of this system. A 12 volt reversible motor/hydraulic pump, shown in FIG. 5, powers the hydraulic ram system described in the embodiments and illustrated in the drawings. This system also provides a fail-safe in that if the hydraulic system fails, mechanical springs force the engine units to engage. If eight cylinders were in the system, the engine would remain a V-8 until repairs were made to the hydraulic system. A manual switch will also allow the driver to select the number of engine units operating. This feature may help to keep the vehicle operable in the event of an engine unit failure or a sensor/microprocessor malfunction. The driver may also foresee a situation where manual override of the automatic system would be advantageous such as pulling out quickly into traffic.
A common engine cooling system will be utilized, non-running engine units will be kept warm and ready to operate by the running engine units. Although the description and illustrations show engine units of two cylinders and systems of up to four engine units, there is no implied limit to the number of cylinders per unit, or the number of independent units that may be combined, including combining units with different numbers of cylinders. The minimum would be a system comprised of two, one cylinder engines. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The invention relates to an automotive power generating system for a vehicle, which comprises a plurality of initially separated combinable engines, with each of the plurality of combinable engines having a distinct engine block and a crankshaft with means for transmitting power disposed on a first end of the crankshaft and means for receiving power disposed on a second end of the crankshaft. The crankshaft of each of the plurality of combinable engines is arranged coaxially with the means for receiving power of one of the plurality of combinable engines being disposed at a spaced distance from the means for transmitting power of an adjacent one of the plurality of combinable engines, and a first one of the plurality of combinable engines having a transmission operably connected to the means for transmitting power and being disposable at a spaced distance from each of the other of the plurality of combinable engines. Means for starting each of the plurality of combinable engines is provided as well as means for successively combining each of the other of the plurality of combinable engines to support the first one in providing power to the transmission. In this way, the means for receiving power of each of the plurality of combinable engines have another of the plurality of combinable engines disposed adjacent to the second end thereof can be operably connected to the means for transmitting power of the adjacent one of the plurality of combinable engines to combine and enhance power generation.
Preferably, the means for starting each of the plurality of combinable engines allows each of the plurality of combinable engines to be started independently.
An important aspect of the present invention for an automotive power generating system supplies the plurality of engines with a single cooling system comprising a radiator disposed adjacent to a cooling fan, a water pump, and water circulation lines operably connected to circulate water among the radiator, the water pump, and each of the plurality of engines, so that each of the plurality of engines can be warmed by the water circulating in the cooling system which is warmed by at least one running engine, so that they can be brought up to speed quickly without undue thermal stress. Ideally, each of the engines is identical for easy replacement.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.